


day in the life

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, and all three of them are DUMB, domestic silliness, minghao is a tease, mingyu is struggling, seokmin is weary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: "Sometimes, Seokmin wonders what his life would be like if he dated a normal person. Not that there's anything wrong with his current partners because there isn't, but still. He can't help but be curious because even after almost two years, Mingyu and Minghao still manage to catch him off-guard with the same shit every single time."(wherein mingyu and minghao are shameless, and poor seokmin needs a nap (and possibly new boyfriends))





	day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little something-something i wrote while i was procrastinating studying for midterms.

Sometimes, Seokmin wonders what his life would be like if he dated a _normal_ person. Not that there's anything wrong with his current partners because there _isn't,_ but still. He can't help but be curious because even after almost two years, Mingyu and Minghao still manage to catch him off-guard with the same shit every single time.

 

“I’m ho—what the hell?” Seokmin splutters, voice catching in his throat as he takes in the debauchery taking place in his living room. “ _Why?”_

 

“Hey Seok,” Mingyu greets lazily from the couch. “How was your day?”

 

He sounds surprisingly normal for someone who’s getting their dick wet, and Seokmin hates him for it. Even though Seokmin can’t see him, he knows that Minghao’s curled up in between Mingyu’s legs, pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He wouldn't be surprised to find Mingyu’s hand in his hair, holding him still and forcing him to work at the pace Mingyu’s set for him.

 

“It’s only four,” Seokmin says weakly as he sets his stuff on the floor by the door. “You were supposed to start dinner.”

 

Mingyu opens his mouth, a wicked gleam in his eye, and Seokmin just _knows_ he's going to say something gross

 

“Don’t even think about it,” he interrupts, holding up a hand. “If you’re gonna say what I think you’re gonna say, just...don’t. Please.”

 

Mingyu heaves a sigh and juts out his lower lip in a pout. “C'mon, Seokmin. You never let me have fun.”

 

Minghao snorts from where he's presumably knelt on the floor. It's a muffled little sound that somehow manages to be equal parts fond and exasperated. There’s a brief pause and the quiet rustle of clothing–and Minghao must have done something because Mingyu swears and bites back a groan.

 

“You're both ridiculous,” Seokmin announces, shaking his head. “I swear I can't trust you with anything.” He crosses the room and throws himself into the worn armchair Minghao picked up at his last garage sale crawl. “It's like I'm living with a bunch of goddamn animals, I swear.”

 

He shoots a glance at Minghao, the first _proper_ look he's gotten since he got home. As expected, Minghao's working his mouth over Mingyu's cock with the same single-minded determination he gives most things in life, seemingly unfazed by the hand clutching at his hair like it’s a lifeline. He's not as naked as Seokmin had hoped, which is unusual, but it's a near thing.

 

Minghao's shirtless, his sweater and collared shirt discarded haphazardly beside him, and his pants ride low on his hips. They're not unbuttoned though because _of course_ , they aren't. Minghao's good at many things, but multi-tasking's never been one of them. He's patient, likes to take his time; completely unlike Seokmin, who lives and breathes instant gratification. Seokmin knows without a doubt that had he been in Minghao's place, he'd be touching himself the moment Mingyu got distracted.

 

“That's a pretty impressive hickey,” Seokmin comments, raising a brow. “I'm surprised Myungho let you do that.”

 

The hickey in question isn't so much a single bruise as it is a _collection_ of them at the junction where the left side of Minghao's neck and shoulder meet. It's a colorful smatter of red and purple, roughly the size of Seokmin's palm—which is, needless to say, _big_ —and will _definitely_ be impossible to cover with makeup.

 

( _Rest in peace_ , Seokmin thinks mournfully. The moment Minghao sees his reflection, Kim Mingyu will be dead and Seokmin will be an accessory to his murder.)

 

Mingyu shrugs, a cheeky little smile on his face. “Maybe I'm just that good.”

 

Minghao makes another sound, indignant this time, and Mingyu flinches, jerking back with a yelp of surprise. Seokmin winces; he’s been in Mingyu’s position enough times to know that Minghao must have “accidentally” forgotten to be mindful of his teeth. Not enough to actually hurt, of course, but just enough to startle and _really_ get the adrenaline pumping.

 

“Myungho!” Mingyu whines, pitiful. “What was that for? It hurt!”

 

Minghao sits back and levels Mingyu with his most unimpressed expression, primly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know. That’s why I did it.”

 

Mingyu turns to Seokmin and pouts, eyes wide and pleading. “Seokmin, Myungho’s bullying me. Make him stop.”

 

“But Gyu,” Seokmin says, mimicking his wounded look, “what happened to ‘just being that good?’”

 

“I was just teasing!”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Minghao says as he stands up. “You’re still a brat.”

 

Mingyu protests as Minghao leaves him to walk over to Seokmin and straddles his lap. “Welcome home, Seokminnie.”

 

He kisses the tip of Seokmin’s nose and laughs at the way his boyfriend goes a little cross-eyed. “You’re cute.”

 

“Thanks,” Seokmin breathes, staring at Minghao’s lower lip. It’s swollen, and Seokmin’s suddenly overcome with urge to kiss Minghao, so he does. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

 

Ever the observant one, Minghao notices the way Seokmin’s cock stirs and he smirks before leaning in close. “You down for a quickie? I bet I can make you cum before Mingyu finishes cooking dinner.”

 

He purposefully rolls his hips, and Seokmin bites back a groan as his boyfriend’s ass brushes against the bulge in his slacks. “And if I don’t?”

 

“I’ll let you try that thing you’ve been wanting to do.” There’s a devious glint in Minghao’s eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

Minghao nods, kissing Seokmin quick and dirty, just how he likes it. “I’ll even let you do it twice.”

 

Seokmin whimpers, “ _Oh my god_.”

 

Mingyu blinks, glancing between the two of them with confusion. He looks absolutely ridiculous, entirely clothed except for his jeans shoved halfway down his thighs, and his neglected cock still hard and leaking. Seokmin would laugh, but he can’t stop thinking about the _thing_.

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening right now.”

 

“You don’t need to understand. Just start cooking dinner.”

 

“What? Why?” Mingyu protests. “I didn't even come!”

 

“Mingyu, _please_ just cook dinner,” Seokmin pleads, eyes wide and more than just a little desperate. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it. He’s gonna do the _thing_.”

 

“What ‘thing’?!”

 

“ _Mingyu!”_

 

The tone of Seokmin’s voice has Mingyu scrambling to tuck himself back into his pants and get into the kitchen. Seokmin can hear him muttering to himself, something about being blue-balled and inconsiderate assholes, but he can’t be bothered to care.

 

“You’re the worst,” Seokmin accuses, narrowing his eyes. “An absolute menace."

 

Minghao smiles sweetly and promptly shoves his hand down Seokmin’s pants, “You’re into it.”

 

“Yeah,” Seokmin chokes out. “I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were curious, the "thing" in question is 100% seokmin tying down minghao and edging him within an inch of his life with nothing but a vibrator, a cock ring, and the sound of mingyu begging ~~aka mingyu and seokmin fuck while minghao watches and suffers in the best way possible~~
> 
> spoiler alert: minghao cries


End file.
